Although hip joint prostheses are generally well-known, those with primary fixation prove to be superior to prostheses whose fixation is achieved through an adhesive means.
Primary fixation provides a fixation in which through some mechanical means the prosthesis is fixed in the bone. The aforementioned mechanical means essentially displaces areas of the bone and requires the bone to grow around the implant, thus securing the implant.
In the past, solutions to the best means of primary fixation have shown threaded pins and also "nails" for insertion into the femoral body. These procedures, while each has merit, do not provide an adequate solution to such problems as postoperative patient discomfort and providing for size adjustment and alignment to best suit the patients needs.